Yamio
Emilia (born: ), better known online as Yamio, YamioSama or Yamiipon, is a digital artist from Sweden. She is currently one of the most popular speedpainters (users who create drawing process videos) on YouTube, and the largest artist within her selective style, Anime, Manga, and Chibi illustrations. She is even more well known on her DeviantArt page, which has more than 1.1 million pageviews and 47k watchers. Videos Yamio mainly uploads "Speedpaints" (also referred to as Speedarts or Drawing Process Videos), in which a recording is taken of an illustration she is drawing, and eventually is shorted to about 10 minutes, and uploaded to YouTube with music or commentary. Often, these videos are of commissioned pieces or gifts, but she also frequently draws fanart, especially of her favorite television show, Steven Universe. Her preferred style is Anime and Manga, stating before that she enjoys being able to have the creative freedom that realistic art cannot provide. Yami also enjoys drawing Chibis, and explained that while she initially had no plans to draw them, it eventually became her most frequently commissioned style, to the point in which it become the majority of her DeviantArt gallery. Eventually, some people began to label her as a "Chibi Artist," so she embraced the style and stated that she grew to love it. Once in a while, Yamio uploads tutorials, explaining how she draws certain elements and/or showing certain tips n' tricks within Paint Tool SAI, her preferred drawing program. Her most popular tutorial explains how to create Lineart in SAI, and is the second most viewed video overall on her channel. On her Picarto.tv channel, Yamio often streams her drawings live. She has no set schedule for streaming, but streams tends to stream about once or twice a week. She explained that she enjoys streaming, as it gives her a chance to interact with her fans, receive live feedback on her drawings, as well as be given the chance to show off her current drawing skills. (Her YouTube videos are usually 5–6 months behind the completion of the piece, due to her "one drawing a week" schedule.) Videos List As of January 13, 2016 * 1/13/2016 Cutesu I (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 1/3/2016 I wish you (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 12/15/2015 Teacuppu (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 12/2/2015 BnS Design (Paint tool SAI) Speedpiant * 11/7/2015 Kiyoko (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 10/24/2015 Raindrop (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 10/17/2015 Mahel II (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 10/10/2015 Aerith (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 9/29/2015 Bamoh (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 9/10/2015 Story for Pearl (Part 2) * 9/10/2015 Story for Pearl (Part 1) * 9/2/2015 Love Wish (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 8/24/2015 Merori (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 8/14/2015 Come at me (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 8/10/2015 Ashiji (Paint tool SAI) speedpaint * 8/1/2015 Teciel (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 7/24/2015 Esdeath (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 7/17/2015 Calm time (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 7/7/2015 Weiss (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 6/23/2015 Sweetness (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint * 6/19/2015 SU Pearl (Paint tool SAI) Speedpaint Click here to view more Trivia * Yamio has stated that her family owns a doggie daycare business. * She has an old DA account, YamioChan, featuring drawings form when Yamio was 12 years old. * Yami's good friend Pemiin often collaborates with Yamio, and met her when they were both young on a Swedish social media site. They are very close, and have matching DeviantArt icons and Twitter icons. * On March 13, 2017, she found out she has cancer and is undergoing cancer treatment for Non hodgkins and Hodgkins Lymphoma. On September 21, 2017 Yamio announced that she defeated the cancer, and is currently on remission for five years. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists